


Deliverance

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Firefly, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>McKay ducked, and the wall exploded into rubble.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Casspeach for the quick and dirty beta.

John stepped through the doorway, trying to ignore the men with guns who closed in behind him as he moved further into the room, towards the large, cluttered desk and the man who sat behind it.

"Ah, Colonel Sheppard," Badger said, coming to his feet and sounding a lot more cordial than John had expected. "Haven't seen you round these parts in quite a while. What brings you to Persephone?"

"Badger," John acknowledged, running a hand through his hair. "And it's just Mr. Sheppard, nowadays."

Badger looked over John's shoulder and nodded, and John resisted the urge to turn around. If he was going to get a knife in the back, there wasn't much he could do about it; they'd done everything short of a body-cavity search before he'd been allowed inside, and even he wasn't good enough to take on half a dozen armed men with nothing but his fists.

"You don't want to be here, Mr. Sheppard." The man's voice was smooth and cultured—he obviously hailed from one of the Core planets—and it came from behind John.

This time John did turn around, ending up facing an attractive, sandy-haired man who was looking back at him with the hint of a crooked smile.

"Now why would you say that?" John asked. "Am I in some kind of danger here?"

The man snorted. "I didn't say you _shouldn't_ be here, but that you don't want to be. You're wishing you were back on your ship and halfway to Whitefall right now."

John let the smile creep slowly across his face. "Well then, you must be Rodney McKay," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

He reached out his hand. It was a gamble, but from what he knew of McKay's background, he was pretty sure it would pay off. It did; McKay took his hand. John yanked hard, pulling McKay toward him while thinking _duck_ as hard as he could and putting himself between McKay and the wall.

McKay ducked, and the wall exploded into rubble.

When the dust cleared, Badger's men were on the ground, unconscious, with John's team standing over them, and Badger himself was looking at John with something that wasn't quite admiration but wasn't murderous rage, either.

"Everyone okay?" John asked loudly, not willing to take his eyes off Badger for a second. The man was tricky, and dangerous in his own right. There was a chorus of yes sirs—Aiden's more enthusiastic than the rest—and John let himself smile. Everything was going according to plan. "Well, it's been a pleasant visit," he continued, "but I think we should probably be taking our leave."

As he was about to toss off a mock salute, John realized he was still holding McKay's hand. He let go quickly, glancing over to see McKay looking thoughtfully at him.

Slowly, McKay said, "Badger's thinking that it's more trouble than I'm worth to try to fight you, especially four to one."

She'd told him McKay was a telepath, but John hadn't really believed it until then. Hell, he still wasn't quite sure he believed it. Not that it mattered; he'd been hired to rescue the man, and that's all. It didn't pay to dig too deep into other people's business.

"What if I don't want to go with you?" McKay crossed his arms and looked mutinous. "I don't even know who sent you."

John raised on eyebrow and thought about McKay, face-down on the ground, Laura's knee in the middle of his back as she and Evan hog-tied him.

McKay licked his lips nervously. "Okay, okay, I get the picture. I come willingly or I come trussed up like somebody's twisted bondage fantasy." He paused, then tilted his head and looked intently at John. "Oh, really?"

Fuck. John tried to think about anything other than McKay, naked and bound, and failed spectacularly. McKay raised his eyebrows, blue eyes sparkling, and gestured expansively.

"After you," he said.

It was going to be a long trip back to Ariel, John thought. He'd decide later if he minded.


End file.
